


blanket forts

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius loves building blanket forts. It turns out to be a good way to connect with the military advisor's new ward, Sinara.
Relationships: Kasius & Sinara (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	blanket forts

Kasius places the last pillow down carefully, taking in his work and nodding to himself.

It’s good, he thinks. Not quite as good as his mama used to make them but pretty good, anyway.

He hasn’t had a blanket fort in a long time but he missed it more than he was afraid it might make him sad.

Uncle Kaznaq has just left the capital again, leaving him with new books and a secret stash of foreign candies and a tea that is sweet without putting any sugar in. It all really calls for a blanket fort.

He only hesitates for a second before getting his cuddly toy to join him in his fort. Faulnak says he’s a stupid baby for having one, but if he’s a stupid baby, he might as well be a cozy stupid baby.

He settles into the pillows and puts the cuddly toy in his lap, carefully arranging a blanket over himself so the toy can still see.

“Uncle Kaz brought me a history book,”he tells the ball of fluff on his lap. He cuddled some of the fluff off over the years but it's still pretty fluffy.“It doesn’t have a lot of pictures but I bet it’s really good.”

It is very good but it also has many very, very long words so after a while, Kasius just curls up to take a nap instead.

There’s nothing like naps in a blanket fort to make everything right in the world.

* * *

“Do you want a cookie?”Kasius asks.

The girl just looks at him like he’s grown a second head and doesn’t respond at all.

General Krenyk brought her back to Hala as a ward and Kasius doesn’t think Father is happy about it. Sinara has no family name and barely any training. Not that that stopped her from beating a good many of the recruits just an hour ago.

She laid Kasius out in seconds but he doesn’t mind so much. Faulnak always does, too, and unlike him Sinara wasn’t mean about it.

It makes sense, really. She’s Krenyk’s ward and Krenyk is nice. Kasius doesn’t think he’d get a ward who wasn’t nice, too.

He’s still not entirely sure what the general expects him to play with Sinara, though. He usually plays dress-up with Clio but Sinara keeps fiddling with her collar uncomfortably as is, so he hasn’t even offered that.

“Don’t you like cookies?”he asks.

Everyone likes cookies, surely?

“Dunno,”she says, curling in on herself a little.

Kasius blinks at her.“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,”she says. She enunciates the words almost aggressively correctly. When he keeps giving her a confused look, she adds,“Never had one.”

“Oh.” He swallows down all follow-up questions. Somehow, he has the impression they wouldn’t be welcome.“Do you want to try some? We can go sit in my fort.”

She ponders this for a little while before giving a slow nod.“Show me the fort.”

He does and waits for her to inspect it; he’s holding the tray of cookies as if it might shield him from her deciding she thinks he’s silly.

She sits in it, in the end, right next to his cuddly toy, her knees drawn up to her chest and nibbling a cookie uncertainly.

“Do you like it?”he asks.

She nods. The hand not holding the cookie absently strokes the toy’s fluffy fur.

They sit there in silence for a while but it doesn’t feel bad. It feels warm and soft, the way everything feels in a good fort.

“Wanna do shadow figures?”Sinara asks eventually.

When Krenyk returns from his meeting to collect Sinara, he finds them happily fighting over whose turn it is to hold the flashlight and can’t convince them to get out of the fort.

It’s the first time his ward doesn’t snap to attention like a soldier when he speaks and all he can do is smile at their antics. The young prince will do the girl some good, and she him.

Let Garron be angry; the children’s laughter is well worth that.

* * *

Sinara isn’t quite over the terror of having the cull pox yet. She knows that it’s not an issue, here, in the capital, as ward to the military advisor, but she has seen too many families back home - back on Nux, anyway - thrown into devastation by it to truly relax.

Kasius is both a welcome distraction and more to worry about.

“I already had it years ago,”he tells her after one look at the face she’s making, and Sinara relaxes. He sits on the edge of her bed without her asking him to.“It’s boring, isn’t it? I remember barely being able to stay awake.”

“Yeah,”Sinara says. She is pretty exhausted but she’s actually having trouble falling asleep. She keeps wondering about her siblings, even if she hasn’t in years.“Distract me?”

“Want me to build us a fort?”

“Okay. But I can’t have cookies.”

“I brought soup.” He fishes a thermos from his bag.“I also brought a projector.”

They’ve taken to throwing films on the blanket roofs of their forts, even if it distorts the pictures.

“Thank you,”she says when they make themselves comfortable in the fort.

Really, it’s Kasius making her comfortable, fluffing pillows and tucking a blanket around her and sticking a heating pad under her feet. He puts his old cuddly toy by her head when he’s done and she chuckles, running her fingers through its fur. The purple is duller than the first time she saw it.

He settles down next to her, only just touching.“Anytime, Nara. What do you want to watch?”

“You pick,”she says.

She’s already feeling less exhausted and more comfortably drowsy. She shifts a little so her head ends up on his chest. He puts his arm around her as if it’s something they do all the time. She’d like that, she notes as she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

It’s not their first party but the first time they both get more than a little drunk.

They stumble into Kasius’ chambers in hysterics because they’re the closer ones.

“Hey,”Sinara says,“let’s build a fort.”

Kasius sits down to take his shoes off.“To kiss in?”

They stare at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again.

“Is that a yes or a no?”Kasius asks when they’ve managed to calm themselves somewhat.

Sinara goes to pull the blanket off the bed.“More fort building, less asking stupid questions, Kas.”

He collects the pillows, still very unsure on what her answer is. She’ll let him know eventually, he figures.

“There,”Sinara says as she puts the last pillow in place.“Good enough to kiss in, yeah?”

“Absolutely,”Kasius agrees.

Maybe he ought to be nervous but it’s difficult to be nervous around Sinara when she makes it so very easy to just be himself.

They don’t even mind much when the fort ends up collapsing on top of them.

* * *

Sinara wakes up to a very insistent yell of,“Fooo!”

She blinks at the toddler standing next to the bed.“Do you want Papa to build you a blanket fort, sweetie?”

“Fo,”Kaznaq agrees, smacking the old, only barely purple anymore cuddly toy against Kasius’ head to emphasise the demand.“Papa buil’ fo!”

“Mama can build forts just as well,”Kasius grumbles, kissing her temple before rolling out of bed.

Sinara sticks her tongue out at him and buries deeper into the blankets.“Mama was quick enough to get Papa designated as the builder. Be quicker next time.”

“As good a look as smug is on you, I’ll still need our blanket for the fort,”Kasius teases.

“Well,”Sinara says,“I didn’t think that one through, huh?”

“Mama buil’ too,”Kaznaq orders, grabbing the largest pillow he can and dragging it towards their favourite spot for blanket forts.

“He’s real lucky he’s so adorable,”Sinara says, getting up and taking the blankets off the bed.


End file.
